Chemical dispense system (CDS), as well as slurry dispense system (SDS) are commonly used to deliver high purity chemicals in various industries, such as the semiconductor industry. CDS and SDS are particularly useful in the manufacture and production of silicon wafers.
In conventional installations and systems all components, connecting lines and control elements are mounted on walls of a housing. Installations are typically individually designed to meet a specific user's functional and design requirements. This design and construction of user specific installations results in high costs for design and construction as well as a significant expenditure of time. Because each installation may be individually designed, costs and time associated with the maintenance of existing installations may also be high.